zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Champions of the Force
Star Wars: Champions of the Force is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is another in my line of Zootopianized Star Wars tales, based on Drew Karphyshyn's EU/Legends Darth Bane trilogy. This time, however, I am going to keep to the mainline SW saga rather than Knights of the New Empire (with my change regarding Revan's fate kept, of course). Here, Revan and Bastila were foxes, so their descendants, Anakin, Luke, Leia and so on, were foxes. According to the EU, Revan had two grandchildren, a boy and a girl. Here, the grandson grew up and was the ancestor to Robin and Nick. That line would go on to have a lot of fobbits in it, as Nick married Judy. Meanwhile, the granddaughter married a fox with the surname Skywalker and began the line leading to Anakin, Luke and Leia. Now, this is my plot: It is the era of Darth Bane and the Battles of Ruusan. In this era, politically powerful Jedi called Jedi lords. Most of them were wiped out when the wolf Sith lord Kaan detonated the Force weapon called the Thought Bomb, but a few survived, including Robin Wilde, a fox and descendant of Revan, Idris Bogo, a Cape buffalo, and Esteban Manchas, a jaguar. These three Jedi lords band together in order to return to their planetary holdings as the galaxy changes.. Per my new plan for this type of story, there will be both Zootopia characters in SW type roles and Zootopian versions of existing characters. This is the same as other Star Wars tales I have done, with no humans. Story There was a massive shock as the three mammal Jedi lords felt the extiguishing of those lives through the Force on Ruusan. They knew it: their fellow Jedi lords and their fellow Jedi, who made up the Jedi host called the Army of Light, had been wiped out. There was silence for a long moment, then discussion of what to do next. The figures were two predators, a fox and a black jaguar, and one prey, a large Cape buffalo. The fox was Robin Wilde, a descendant of the legendary and powerful fox Jedi Revan, the leader of Dantooine and the very first Jedi lord. The jaguar was Esteban Manchas, the Jedi lord of Cirrus, and the Cape buffalo was Idris Bogo, the Jedi lord of Centares. After the feeling subsided, they looked at one another, wondering what to. "What next?" Manchas asked. Robin looked at his comrades for a long moment, pondering over what to say. Each of them wore fine Jedi armor that combined traditional Jedi robes and armor, befitting their status as the leaders of their respective planets. Robin wore brown armor with green robes. Bogo wore silver armor with dark blue robe. Manchas wore white armor with brown robe. As powerful Jedi lords, they wore armor crafted from lightsaber-resistant Phrik metal. As well, each of them had their lightsabers on their belts. Robin's lightsaber had a blue blade, Bogo's had a green blade and Manchas' had an orange blade. Finally, Robin found his voice again. "First, we go back to our homeworlds and reunite with our forces. Then, we seek out any Sith that may have lived," he said. Bogo and Manchas nodded. "May the Force be with us all," Manchas stated. Little did they know, however, that one Sith had indeed survived: a male tiger known as Darth Bane. He had begun life as Dessel, a native of the mining world of Apatros who had been born to an abusive, alcoholic father. Due to the toxic conditions of the mines he once worked in, he had completely lost his fur. He had joined the Sith army after causing the death of a Republic soldier during a fight. He had been found to be Force-sensitive and taken to the Sith Academy on Korriban, where he had been trained in the ways of the Sith. However, he grew disatisfied with the teachings of the current Sith leader, a male wolf named Skere Kaan, and left to pursue his own course. Heading into the depths of space, he discovered the holocron of Darth Revan on the planet Lehon and that is where he got the idea for the thought bomb, for it was he that had given it to Kaan as a means of tricking the Sith into destroying themselves so he could rebuild the order with only two Sith at a time. "Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it," Bane had said of his new order. Even now, Bane was heading for Dxun, the jungle moon of Onderon. In his company was a Force-sensitive female cheetah cub named Zannah, who he had taken as his apprentice and dubbed "Darth Zannah". However, as part of her training, he had left her to find her own way off Ruusan. He knew that, one day, the Jedi Order would fall and the Sith would be victorious. "Eventually, the Sith will rule the galaxy," he told himself in his mind. Back on Ruusan, Robin, Bogo and Manchas headed back to the Jedi camp to reunite with the remainder of their forces that had stayed behind to guard the Jedi camps. Among these was Robin's band of followers, the Knights of Revan, a mix of his fox relatives, along with some Twi'leks, who were descended from Mission Vao, who had been adopted by Revan and his wife, the vixen Bastila Shan, thus making these Twi'leks relatives as well. The Wilde surname also came from Revan, who, during the mission to stop the Spotted hyena Sith lord Darth Malak, had gone by his implanted identity of Tanis Wilde. Upon discovering his past, he combined his past and present identities, becoming Revan Wilde. Settling on Dantooine, Revan became the leader on that world, holding the title of Jedi lord. Some of the Knights of Revan were Jedi, while others were non-Force sensitive, but still devoted to the cause nonetheless. Those without the Force used blasters and vibroblades. Also among the Knights were a few unrelated mammals and aliens of various kinds who were natives of Dantooine. Among them was Jack Hopps, a non Force-sensitive male bunny and the brother of Judy Hopps, the bunny fiancee of Robin's son and heir, Nick Wilde. He had light grey and white fur, black stripe markings on his head and ears and light blue eyes. He looked at Robin. "Is it over? Did we finally beat the Brotherhood of Darkness?" he asked with a smile, referring to the Sith order they had been fighting. Robin sighed. Jack's parents, Stu and Bonnie had only allowed him to join the Knights if he was kept out of actual combat situations. He served as a messenger for the Jedi lord. Robin could see the excitement in his eyes. "Yes, but at great cost," he answered. Jack took a step back. He hadn't expected that. "What do you mean, Lord Wilde?" he asked. Robin thought about what had been lost. He had lost friends and comrades-in-arms. "Lord Hoth and most of the other Jedi lords are dead," he stated. Lord Hoth, leader of the Army of Light, a tall, powerful male lion, had been among the Jedi to go and confront Lord Kaan his minions. "Could some others have survived?" Jack asked. Instead of answering directly, Robin turned toward his ships. "Come. It is time to go home. All of us. We will return to our homeworlds," he said. With that, everyone began to move and gather their weapons, belongings and supplies. Robin, Bogo and Manchas all looked at one another and clasped hands. "As of today, there is a bond between us as the surviving Jedi lords. May the Force be with us," Robin said. Bogo and Manchas agreed. Following that, they all began heading towards their ships. Before long, the ships were departing Ruusan. They all went into hyperspace. Upon his vessel, a large military ship called the Vixen, Robin, in his room, removed his robes and armor, laid in the bed and fell asleep. However, in his sleep, Robin saw a vision of the galaxy's future: the invasion of a peaceful planet by a droid , the discovery by a lion Jedi of a young fox on Tatooine, a vast war raging across the galaxy, the fall of the Republic, the rise of an empire, and a lightsaber duel between a male fox and a male tiger on the fiery, volcanic world of Mustafar, then, it suddenly ended with a glimpse of a black-armored fox making a breathing sound. Robin suddenly awoke. "What was that?" he asked. Laying on his pillow, he began trying to sort out all that he had seen. He slowly began to grow concerned. He had glimpsed the fall of the Republic, and he knew from the stories of his ancestors not to just forget about visions. After all, it was visions that had led Revan, Bastila and their allies to the star maps and the Star Forge. For a long moment, he wondered if it could be stopped. Sitting up and donning a robe, he went to his holoprojector, typed in some information and waited. A few moments later, the hologram of a beautiful vixen appeared. This was his wife, Marian Wilde. "Hello, my love," he began. Marian was thrilled to hear from him. "Oh, my love! Thank the Force that you have returned safely!" she said in excitement. Robin smiled at the sound of her voice. The two of them had been the best of friends growing up on Dantooine, playing together often in the grasslands of that peaceful world. Later, in young adulthood, they fell in love and eventually married. For the Jedi descendants of Revan, and for Jedi lords in general, the Jedi rules against marriage and family did not apply. Jedi lords sired sons and daughters in order to inherit their ranks. They also had immense castles on their worlds. Robin's castle on Dantooine had originally been Revan's home, a large dwelling typical of the nobles living on Dantooine. However, with the constant threat of the return of the Sith, succeeding generations of the Knights of Revan had built it into the immense castle that it was today.. He sighed. "The Brotherhood of Darkness is no more, but most of the Army of Light is also gone, including Lord Hoth. However, besides me, some others besides me survived, including Lord Bogo and Lord Manchas," he answered. Marian looked down as if saying a silent memorial for the great Jedi master Lord Hoth and the other Jedi who had died. She then turned back to her husband. She was more than happy to hear that he had managed to escape with the others. "I will have a banquet prepared for you. A hero like you deserves nothing less. Our banquet hall shall soon be filled with the sounds of joy and celebration," she told him. Robin thanked her. Marian had been leading the mammals and aliens of Dantooine while he had been away. He looked forward to seeing her again, as well as their son. Nick, born Force-sensitive, had also been his padawan learner. He had become a Jedi knight a few years earlier. The young fox skillfully wielded a green-bladed lightsaber, made with a green crystal from the crystal caves on Dantooine. Meanwhile, in their own ships, Bogo and Manchas communicated with their own wives and children, telling them that they too were coming home. "Thank you for your service, love. May the Force be with you," Fabienne told Manchas. Like Robin and Marian, the two of them were very much in love. Fabienne, a native of Cirrus like Manchas, had originally been a Republic diplomat, traveling to various worlds on missions. During a brief respite on Coruscant, she met him, and the two soon fell in love. Sometime after that, she became his bride. Later, she bore him a daughter, Ginnifer, who was now a Jedi in her own right. "Thank you, my love," he said. Bogo, from his ship, had also sent Gazelle a message. They had been betrothed when the two of them were teenagers, as her family saw the benefits of pairing their daughter with a future Jedi lord, and the relationship had quickly blossomed into love. Being childless and lacking an heir, Bogo had discussed what to do about the succession. Then, the next day, a newborn infant Arctic fox vixen had been left on the palace steps. Gazelle found her, and they adopted her, naming her Skye. Skye was Force-sensitive and Bogo trained her as a Jedi. All were glad to be returning to their families. "I look forward to it," Robin said as his holocall ended. Meanwhile, on the lush world of Kashyyyk, homeworld of the powerful Wookiee species, the planet was still recovering from the successful Sith invasion of three years prior. The victory had been due to the participation of a tiger soldier named Dessel, who had, of course, gone on to become Darth Bane. At great cost, the Wookiees, under their leaders, drove the Sith off. The main leader responsible for this was Arriurra, the Jedi lord of Kashyyyk. A male Wookiee and the chieftain of his clan, based in the city of Rwookrrorro, the city Revan had once visited and the capital city of Kashyyyk, Arriurra was tall even for his species and had dark brown fur. He, a descendant of Zaalbar, Revan's Wookiee ally, was one of only a very few Wookiee Jedi in the galaxy, as the species produced very low numbers of Force sensitives. He wore a Jedi style robe, and on his belt was a lightsaber with a wooden hilt carved from the planet's enormous Wroshyr trees, a tradition among Wookiee Jedi. His lightsaber had within it a green crystal from Dantooine and thus produced a green blade. He walked with one of the Wookiee warriors at his command. must make sure that the Sith did not leave anything behind, he said. The black-furred Wookiee warrior walking with him listened intently as Arriurra described his plan to search the vast Wroshyr forests for anything that the Sith may have been left behind during the occupation. That included searching the dark forest floor, known as the Shadowlands. vow that no trace of them will be left on Kashyyyk, Arriurra added. His fellow Wookiee roared back in agreement. Meanwhile, Robin, Bogo and Manchas arrived at their homeworlds. The joy that greeted them from their wives and children was almost overwhelming. "Welcome home, love," was heard on Dantooine, Cirrus and Centares that day. Marian, Gazelle and Fabienne all ushered their husbands inside their castles. It didn't take long for the news to spread on those worlds of the triumphant return of the Jedi lords. The next day, on Dantooine, the promised banquet in Robin's honor was held. There was food from all over the galaxy, for predator and prey alike. Nick looked at Judy. "Good to have my dad back," he said. Judy nodded at her fiancee. "It's wonderful. I knew that the Force would bring him home safe," she replied. At the same time, another member of the Hopps family was thrilled. He was the eight-year old brother of Judy, officially named Yeshua Hopps, but known to all as Skippy, he had white fur and was Force-sensitive. He was eager to be trained as a Jedi. Sitting close to Robin, he looked at the mighty Jedi lord, currently wearing a set of green Jedi robes, though without his armor. It was like the robes Nick was currently wearing, though a bit more elaborate. "I was hoping that you would come back, Lord Wilde. In my heart, I knew it," he said. Robin turned and smiled. "Well, Skippy, I haven't forgotten about you, even during this latest war against the Sith. Now is the time. I have decided that you will be trained as a Jedi. I will be training you myself. Now, I must ask: are you ready to devote yourself to the Jedi Order and the Knights of Revan?" he asked. Skippy nodded eagerly. "Yes, more than anything," he replied. Robin stood up and motioned for the bunny to follow him to the center of the room. When that was done, he had Skippy kneel in front of him. He then smiled. "In the name of The Republic, the Jedi Order and my great ancestor Revan, dub thee I do, Yeshua Hopps, my padawan and a Knight of Revan," he stated. Skippy lifted his head, excited beyond belief. "Thank you, sir. So, do I get a lightsaber soon?" he replied. Robin chuckled. "No, not yet. I will give you a training lightsaber tomorrow," he told him. A huge clap went up. Stu and Bonnie looked with pride at their son. However, things soon changed in the galaxy. The Republic's chancellor, Leodore Lionheart, decided to bring some new legislation to a vote that would reform everything. When Robin, Bogo and Manchas got copies of the legislation, they saw that it would require the disbanding of the Jedi lordships. Communicating, they decided that they all had to band together and go to Coruscant to explain to them that at least their lordships should be allowed to stay intact, since they kept the peace on their worlds. Before long, they all headed to Coruscant. It was a difficult fight, but, eventually, they got an answer. It was a victory for all of them. Bogo and Manchas stayed on Dantooine for a short while for a victory. Gazelle, being the musically inclined mammal that she was, composed a ballad about the three heroes on the spot, singing it as she accompanied herself on a Bilba harp, a stringed instrument named for and carved from the wood of a tree native to Dantooine, kept at Castle Wilde. All began to listen as she sang The Sith rose again Jedi heroes rose to answer their challenge For long, blades clashed Worlds were in flame As before, the enemy was slain Three Jedi lords returned home Then came another challenge Among the spires of Coruscant did they fight for their kingdoms Their heroism won the day The song would grow to be greatly loved on all three of these worlds. Category:Star Wars crossovers Category:Star Wars-themed stories Category:Star Wars expanded universe/legends crossovers Category:Stories based on the Darth Bane trilogy Category:Stories not in the Zootopia universe Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopianized Star Wars saga Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Robian fics Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Bogzelle fics Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics Category:Manbienne stories Category:Oneshots Category:PG-13 stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Gazelle's POV